


Rainy Days

by SecurityBreach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boredom, Gen, God of Mischief, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki spends too much time on his own, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rain, Some Crack, Some Humor, Texting, Thunderstorms, Trickster Loki, Wordcount: 3000-5000, prankster loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Loki is on the run and tries to pass some time with playing pranks on Tony Stark. Iron Man is not amused. A concerned Thor is trying to initiate peace talks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> 'write a story with the first line being “it was raining quite hard” and the last line being “and right there it rained a little harder”'
> 
> http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/153165774517/write-a-story-with-the-first-line-being-it-was
> 
> ***************************************************************************************************

It was raining quite hard in New York City that afternoon, and the rain was accompanied by a most formidable thunderstorm.

 

Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, and exiled Prince of Asgard, just couldn't stand it any longer. He had grown up with this type of atmospheric conditions because his older brother Thor, the God of Thunder, had a habit of throwing weather tantrums whenever something upset him.

 

This basically meant that lightening was striking and thunder was rolling over Asgard at the slightest provocation. Loki had so hoped that his mighty brother would outgrow this habit at one point in his life, but no.

 

And people tended to blame him, Loki, for this, because he had a tendency to be involved in Thor's troubles at one point or the other.

 

The God of Mischief and Lies thought this was highly unfair.

 

Let's take today for example.

 

When Loki woke up this morning, he was facing the same problem he had been facing every day for these last months, and that was that he simply didn't know what to do with his time. So obviously he was looking for some way to keep himself entertained. It was a perfectly natural reaction, and Loki felt that nobody could possibly blame him for it.

 

Loki was on the run. He had been on the lam on various realms and from various authorities before, and he knew from experience that life on the road was excessively glorified. It were mostly people sitting safely by their snug fireplaces who tended to appreciate songs and stories about outlaws.

 

After his first major escape that had been necessary because he had indulged himself with a bit of fun on the realm of Vanaheim, Loki was ready to strangle any bard who dared to sing within his hearing about the pleasures of hiding in ditches and caves while being pursued by an angry mob.

 

Ever since these truly terrible days, Loki had made it his rule to keep his pocket universe well filled with Asgardian coins, a selection of precious metals and a few gems. The latter were sought-after on every realm the prince had graced with his presence so far, and Midgard was no exception. He had not many illusions about his fellow sentiment beings left, and felt no qualms at all about using bribery and corruption as means to receive his ends.

 

This was why Loki was currently enjoying all the comforts of a small but well maintained apartment in New York with a pleasant view over Central Park.

 

Having solved the accommodation problem in a most satisfying manner, Loki was left to deal with the boredom and mind-numbing dullness of having nothing to do.

 

Whenever he went outside, Loki magically changed his appearance so nobody would recognise him because he knew that hiding from the authorities was a serious business. But it drained him of energy, and the whole procedure was simply no fun at all. This made going out not really an option.

 

To break the monotony, the God of Mischief and Lies got into the habit of wearing different identities everytime he had to leave his home. Unfortunatly he sometimes forgot who he was posing as, and showed some uncharacteristic behaviour as a result.

 

Only yesterday he had beaten up three young men who had tried to mug him while he was on his way shopping for groceries.

 

Well, Loki was a quick and determined fighter, and the struggle had been over soon.

 

While the prince strutted away proudly and very upright, the hoodlums were lying on the pavement. They were paralysed with horror. And straightaway, they were surrounded by a crowd of excited New Yorkers, too. The people were laughing, clapping their hands and catcalling the would-be brigands.

 

It was not before he was in a safe distance that Loki remembered that he had been posing as an amiable little lady in her late eighties. _Oh dear,_ he thought. _And I have left my walking cane behind as well._

 

Back at his apartment, Loki put the kettle on and booted up his notebook. He was sipping a cup of tea as he watched the first pictures and some footage from the incident appear on the internet.

 

This didn't stop for quite a while. Some of the memes were hilarious, and Loki wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or pleased by the attention.

 

One image showed the god in disguise hitting one of the robbers forcefully with his (or her) walking cane. The picture sported the legend _Senior Avengers to the rescue._

 

Loki smiled. _Ah, Thor's vexatious new shield siblings. Perhaps I should plan a little surprise for you, brother._

 

And with this happy thought, Loki had gone to bed.

 

***************

 

But let's return to this day now, the day that had begun with boredom and ended in rain and thunder.

 

When Loki got up that morning, the internet was buzzing with speculations about the old lady's indentity, and several television networks had send their reporters to the scene of crime. Tony Stark, who, in Loki's humble opinion, was a full tilt diva and a sucker for popularity who ought to be ashamed of himself, had even given a brief interview in which he invited the old lady _to join the team_ under the superhero name of _Cane Woman_.

 

Loki, whose mother, the late Queen Frigga of Asgard, had taught him to respect his elders, frowned a little at this.

 

So his target for today would be Iron Man. Again. Harassing this particular Avenger had become one of the main pleasures of Loki's life, because Tony Stark responded so beautifully to every prank the prince threw in his way.

 

There was always a highly satisfactory exchange of banter and snark, which was habitually followed by one of Stark's verbal attempts at establishing dominance over the god. At this point, Loki usually took Iron Man down, and everybody went home to brood over the experience.

 

Loki tried to avoid the other Avengers as well as he could, and took great care to get at Iron Man only when the _team_ was not in town. Unfortunately, it was not always possible to avoid his brother Thor, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, but the god of mischief and lies had learned to live with disappointments. These people, Loki felt, only spoilt the fun he and Stark were having. The prince had grown quite fond and even a little possessive of him, and was sure that deep down in his heart, Stark was enjoying the attention he was getting.

 

Today's plan was nothing complicated, a bit lame even, but Loki had had it in his mind for some time now. He just wanted to get it out of his system. The whole procedure took only a few minutes and a brief incantation to accomplish. Then Loki changed into full Asgardian armour and even put his helmet on.

 

The prince was convinced that Tony Stark secretly loved his helmet and was highly envious. He showed this by calling Loki odd names like _Reindeer Games, Rudolph_ or _Horny Helmet_. The prince felt almost sorry for the man, whose own protective combat headgear was tragically plain and unattractive. _Not even a single feather,_ Loki thought. It was painful to look at.

 

Then he teleported himself into a remote corner of Central Park and exploded a few trees to let Stark know where to find him.

 

He didn't have to wait long because Iron Man arrived within minutes.

 

Unfortunately, he had Thor in tow.

 

_Hmm._

 

Instead of hovering around and taking aim, Iron Man landed only a few metres away from Loki. He was joined by a pensive looking Thor.

 

“Loki,” Stark said, taking his uncomely helmet off. “We need to talk.”

 

Loki sneered. “Well, Stark...”

 

“Enough, Loki,” Thor interrupted him, his golden hair shining like a halo. “Let's just sit down somewhere and talk like grown-ups.”

 

“Is this a trap?” Loki asked suspiciously.

 

“No,” both Avengers said at the same time.

 

“We really just want to talk,” Stark told him. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea, but Thor seems to think that you have your sane moments too. Well, sometimes at least."

 

Loki found this attitude a bit unnerving, but then he conjured up three chairs and a round table, and invited the other men to sit down.

 

“I think this is going to break under the weight of my suit,” Iron Man said thoughtfully while trying to assess the stability of the elegant and delicate furniture.

 

Thor denied this vehemently. “You may rest assured that my brother has taken this into account.”

 

The God of Thunder looked proudly at Loki's achievement.

 

“Would that be the same brother who magicked a whole pound of itching powder into my suit while we were fighting Dr Doom last week?”

 

Loki smiled fondly at the memory.

 

“That wasn't funny, brother,” Thor said. He and Tony Stark had taken their seats now, and the chairs didn't break down.

 

“You have to admit that I took down quite a number of Doombots in compensation for my actions,” Loki said haughtily, his green eyes flaring with the light of misunderstood good-heartedness. Then he joined Tony Stark and Thor at the dainty table.

 

“Brother, that wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't messed about with friend Anthony's armour in the first place.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony Stark added. “Stop doing this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Seriously, Loki? Why? Because it bothers me, that's why. I find it enervating. And what you did to my tower today is an all-time low.”

 

“I think it's looking much better now.”

 

“Well it's not. Turn it back.”

 

Loki huffed. “Perhaps I'm going to think about it.”

 

“Do it now.”

 

“Ask nicely, Stark.”

 

“You turn my home into a gold-coloured monstrosity and place a giant pair of horns on top of it that resemble those on your silly helmet, and you actually expect me to say pretty please?”

 

Loki's smile turned into a wide toothy grin.

 

"You're totally loopy, Rudolph." Tony Stark was starting to show increasing signs of aggravation.

 

“You know, brother,” Thor said thoughtfully. “The colour reminds me on father's palace on Asgard.”

 

This wiped the smirk off Loki's face.

 

“Aha,” Tony Stark said. “You're going to change it back now?”

 

“I'm going to think about it.”

 

Thor gave him very sad look and Loki noticed the first drops of rain falling.

 

“Please do it, Loki,” the God of Thunder said.

 

Loki sighed. With a dapper wave of the hand he switched Stark's tower back to his former state.

 

“Done,” the younger prince murmured, looking away from his brother. _Dammit, I could never resist those puppy eyes._

 

He was instantly rewarded with the brightest smile Thor could muster, and the rain stopped.

 

“Is this really all?” Tony Stark did not trust Loki so easily.

 

“Well, yes.” Loki was getting up. The afternoon had not turned out as entertaining as he had hoped for. What a waste of time. “I've got to leave now. As always, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The expression on the younger god's face told a totally different story.

 

“Brother, why don't we...”

 

“Busy, busy,” Loki said nonchalantly. "Thor, Mr Stark."

 

And with a theatrical bow the god of mischief and lies made his farewells.

 

***************

 

Tony Stark and Thor watched as he disappeared in a flash of green light. Then they looked at each other.

 

“How does he even do this trick?” Tony asked.

 

Thor only shrugged. He had never been interested in his brother's magic.

 

At this moment, the chairs disappeared from underneath them, and Iron Man and the mighty Thor tumbled to the ground.

 

Then it started to rain again, and there was the distinct sound of thunder in the far distance.

 

***************

 

The thunderstorm was already quite impressive when Loki returned to his apartment. He had changed into Midgardian garments and bought some supplies on his way home. After the disappointing events of the day, the prince felt he deserved a treat.

 

He unpacked his shopping bags and put the kettle on. _Why must everybody always be so boring_ , Loki thought, listening to the thunder outside. _A few harmless pranks, and Thor acts like it's bloody Ragnarok._

 

_Really, the universe is going to the dogs I think._

 

The rain came literally hammering down now, and, knowing Thor, Loki just knew that this tantrum could last for hours or even days. Sometimes Odin, the All-father and King of Asgard, had to step in and stop his son. Regrettably, Odin wasn't around and Loki felt he was in no mood for this weather.

 

He thought it typical that Thor would try and drown a whole city only because he had taken a fall on his bum. Loki wondered why people always pointed at him, and called _him_ a mischief-maker when Thor wasn't behaving any better. It was insufferable.

 

_I have to do something about this._

 

Well, Thor seemed to have been open for peace negotiations and as long as it helped stopping this nerve-racking rain, Loki was game.

 

 _This is blackmail, really,_ Loki thought exasperated.

 

With a sigh he took up his mobile.

 

 _Talk?_ He texted.

 

The reply came immediately. Thor must have been moping with his phone in his hand, waiting for a message all the time.

 

 ***************

 

[From: Thor

16.32

 _Talk, please!_ ]

*

[To: Thor

16.34

 _Where?_ ]

*

[From: Thor

16.40

 _Stark Tower_ ]

*

[To: Thor

16.42

 _No way_ ]

*

[From: Thor

16.49

 _Friend Anthony's fine with this_ ]

*

[To: Thor

16.51

_Promise? ]_

*

[From: Thor

17.03

_I, the mighty Thor, solemnly swear upon my honour as a god, a warrior and prince of Asgard, and as your brother that I am going to keep the peace and shall protect you from harm while you are staying at the tower of my friend and shield brother Anthony, son of Stark. May the Norns bless our meeting and let peace ensue from our reunion. ]_

*

[From: Tony Stark

17.04

_yeah ]_

*

[To: Thor

17.05

_;-) ]_

 

***************

 

Loki paused for another quarter of an hour before he teleported to Stark's tower.

 

 _It never pays to appear to eager_ , the prince thought while drinking his tea. He didn't care to admit to himself that he was looking forward to not having to spend the evening on his own. It was a prospect that made for a nice change from his usual routine.

 

Then Loki made himself reappear on the terrace that belonged to Tony Stark's penthouse. The god knew and liked the place well. Right now, it was wet and glistening from the rain. The tower was buffeted by the storm, and the wind was whistling eerily as it blew across Iron Man's landing site. Loki's long black hair was streaming wildly in the gale.

 

Thor was already waiting for him on the terrace, waving happily. Then he gave his younger brother some kind of powerful bear hug that made Tony Stark, who was standing next to the god of thunder, wince by just looking at it.

 

“Let us go inside, shall we, brother?” Thor boomed while confidently placing a hand on Loki's neck.

 

“I see you are already stopping the rain,” Loki said in his refined voice. Then he acknowledged Tony Stark's presence with a polite nod.

 

Tony, who had no idea what was expected from him, nodded back. He was starting to feel quite uncomfortable, because, although the rain was thinning, it was still falling down in icy drops, and Tony was shivering from the cold.

 

Iron Man wanted to go inside badly.

 

But Loki, who had given Tony a very close look, had apparently set his mind on going through a lengthy, verbose and formal greeting that took some time to accomplish.

 

Thor looked surprised at this for a moment, hesitated a little and accepted the challenge. His reply was just as long.

 

This went on for roughly 10 minutes. They assured each other of their mutual goodwill and asked the Norns to bless the house of Stark. The brothers actually said some rather flattering things about their host which Tony would have found highly pleasing if he hadn't been dripping wet and freezing. He just wanted to leave the terrace.

 

Finally the procedure was over, and the rain had stopped completely. The brothers were ready to go inside and discuss the future of Loki's pranks and his attitude towards Iron Man.

 

A bedraggled Tony followed them and wished he could believe Loki as wholeheartedly as Thor apparently did. But something told him he had just fallen to a prank again.

 

Because all the time he exchanged polite words and formalities with his brother, Loki had calmly and with a polite, almost angelic smile on his lips watched Tony getting soaked.

 

 _Interesting_ , Tony thought as he went to fetch some towels. _Thor seems to have been at the centre of the storm. Remind me to never stand next to him while it rains again._ _Oh, and I'm totally sure that Loki dragged this out on purpose, the bastard._

 

Tony Stark never really learned that he had been right about this in either case.

 

Thor always _was_ the centre of the thunderstorms he initiated, but it only showed when he went outside. Then the elements he had called up, fire and water, focused on his person. They circled around the god of thunder in a dance that was both beautiful and intimidating.

 

It was at those times that Thor felt fully alive and mighty. The storms, be they ever so fierce, could not harm him, and he often laughed when he felt the powers he summoned approaching and closing in on him eventually.

 

Loki had watched this phenomenon a hundred times at least, and he and the citizens of Asgard knew better than to mouch around the god of thunder when this was happening. It was only a matter of common sense, because the weather was always much more rougher near the place where Thor was standing, and right there, as Loki knew full well, it always rained a little harder.

 

***** The End *****

**Author's Note:**

> The last line of the challenge, “and right there it rained a little harder”', was really tough so I decided to change it a little.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment or kudos if you like, because feedback equals digital chocolate and makes me very happy indeed.


End file.
